1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a piston-cylinder unit for transmitting hydraulic control forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 195 16 391.5 discloses a cylinder for hydraulic assemblies, especially for motor vehicles, for providing controlling pressure to the hydraulic assemblies. The prior art cylinder comprises a cylinder housing, a piston, a piston rod cooperating with the piston, and a dust seal arranged between the piston rod and cylinder housing. In particular, the prior art is directed to a master cylinder for controlling a clutch release via a slave cylinder. The piston of the master cylinder comprises an outer tube which is inserted over an inner tube. The inner tube is pressed against a resilient connection part between the head of the piston and a lock or stop in the outer tube to absorb hydraulic pressure impact shocks between the piston and the piston rod.